Ascending to Freedom: Enough
by XSnow LeopardX
Summary: Opening to a Series, 'Ascending to Freedom'. Kinda angsty. Future Trunks is left all alone when Gohan dies, and is left to deal with the androids alone. Please, Read and Review!


**Ravi-chan's Note**: This is going to be part of a four/five part series about Trunk's life before Bulma made the time machine, and what he had to go through. This is somewhat of an introduction to the others-enjoy! Read and Review, please! And thanks!

_"__War does not determine who is right - only who is left"_

_~__Bertrand Russell___

**Ascending to Freedom:** _Enough_

            Going through the transformation to super saiyan is one of the most remarkable things I've ever done in my entire life. It's like nothing I've ever done before… the emotions, the power, the need to fight, and the _confidence._ You feel like you can take on the whole world. When you go super, it wipes out your emotion-sometimes I go super just for that purpose. Living sometimes gets hard, and being able to go super helps. A lot. It keeps me alive.

            I'll never forget the first day I went super…

            _I had woken up, outraged. How could he? How could Gohan have left me here to go fight the androids alone? He needed me! There was no way he could fight them alone. I never would have guessed that he couldn't _survive_ alone._

_            I flew over the city, looking for him. Why couldn't I sense his ki? What was wrong? He couldn't be dead-he had to be injured somewhere. Usually the androids got bored of playing with us and would leave us alone._

_            I spotted him with my eyes in the middle of a destruction zone-all of the buildings had been smashed to pieces due to an earlier battle. I dropped to the ground quickly, walking towards him. I was still mad at him-he could have gotten himself killed!_

_            Walking closer, my fears deepened. He was face down in a puddle-I just noticed that it was raining-and I raced over to him. "Gohan?"_

_            I stood, staring at him in complete shock. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. "Gohan, why'd you have to do it…? Why'd you have to leave me…?" I took a deep, shuddering breath, my chest shaking with fear. 'It's just not fair.."  Slowly I reached out and grabbed his shoulder, rolling him over-his lifeless face stared back up at me. "Oh gosh no…"_

_            He just couldn't be dead! But starring at that lifeless face made me think otherwise._

_            "What did they do to you Gohan?" I asked, choking back the racking sobs that threatened to overtake me. "You were my best friend… you were everything to me…" Why did he have to leave me? He'd still be alive, had I woken up sooner. I could have helped… I could have _saved _him. I took another deep breath, starting to feel my anger replace the sorrow. Those androids-I would make them _pay_. "Everything… this just isn't fair… Gohan…" My anger grew, welling up inside me. Those heartless androids… they slaughtered him-and countless others, and never had a second thought about it. Never. "Gohan… Gohan!" I cried, dragging out his name._

_            A scream of rage erupted from my throat, and that was my breaking point-I have never been angrier in my life then I was right then. Anger coursed through my body, through my veins, and I screamed in ire, clenching my hands so tightly it hurt-later on I would find that they were bleeding-but at the moment, I did not feel the pain, nor did I care._

            Dimly, I was aware of my own ki rising to new heights, but I was more aware of the anger running through me, dancing in my eyes. I fed on my anger and called on more till anger was the only emotion I could feel. The rain pelting down on me was something I did not care to be aware of, the ice-cold pinpricks on my skin going unnoticed.

            Then I felt it-like nothing I have ever, ever felt before. I can't describe what I felt-words could not even begin to explain it-but I'll try. I could feel something in the core of my body, calling to me. Not with words, mind you, but with some kind of feeling. Like I was meant to go towards this… this… whatever it was, and this was my true calling. What I was meant to do in life. It was full of confidence, and reassuring power-two things I needed at the moment.

_             I called on this power, this confidence, my anger fusing with it-and after that, I felt like some totally different person. At that point, Gohan's death was a diminishing thought in my mind as power, as unbelievable self-assurance flooded my body, my soul. The rage ebbed away, but was still there-it was boiling and was turned down to a low simmer.  A small smirk fell on my face formed by overconfidence, my now golden hair blowing slightly in the wind and my green eyes filled with anger. _Ah… _I thought,_ So_ this _is super saiyan…

            Becoming a super saiyan now is a daily thing to me to stop the onslaught of the androids, and the feeling of anger and confidence is expected and can be controlled. Its awesome power is unbelievable, and I'm able to do things I could have never dreamed of before. But it doesn't really matter, because I still can't protect the people from the androids. I still can't stop them from destroying anything they want. If ascending to super saiyan isn't enough, what is? What is needed of me to stop the onslaught of these merciless artificial humans?

Nothing is _ever _enough.

            Nothing.


End file.
